Best Luck
by Klee13
Summary: Mungkin kata-kata seperti "aku mencintaimu" atau "kita akan selalu bersama" milikmu adalah munafik. Tapi tidak dengan milikku. Seiring dengan waktu yang menghapus hujan, aku hanya bisa terus mencintaimu. Tanpa peduli seberapa sakitnya aku, kaulah keberuntungan terbaikku. It's YAOI!KrisKai


Summary : Mungkin kata-kata seperti "aku mencintaimu" atau "kita akan selalu bersama" milikmu adalah munafik. Tapi tidak dengan milikku. Seiring dengan waktu yang menghapus hujan, aku hanya bisa terus mencintaimu. Tanpa peduli seberapa sakitnya aku, kaulah keberuntungan terbaikku. It's YAOI!KrisKai

.

.

A story

by

AllHearts

'Best Luck'

.

.

**BEGIN**

_Aku mencintaimu dengan begitu sangat  
dan kau bilang kau juga begitu_

_Aku menyayangimu dengan begitu dalam  
dan kau bilang kau juga begitu_

_Aku membutuhkanmu dengan begitu banyak  
dan kau bilang kau juga begitu_

_Aku menginginkanmu dengan begitu obsesif  
dan kau bilang kau juga begitu_

_Selalu seperti itu,  
kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal manis yang membuat pipiku bersemu  
memelukku hanya untuk merasakan debaran jantungku yang sama cepatnya dengan milikmu_

_Kukira kebahagiaan adalah milikku karena kau ada bersamaku  
dan kini aku tau jawabannya  
aku benar.._

_Ya, aku memang benar  
kebahagiaan memang milikku karena aku bersamamu  
dan ketika kau pergi, kebahagiaan itu bukan milikku lagi  
karena aku tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk berbahagia  
hanya ada luka, air mata serta getaran bahuku dalam harapan tentang cinta yang terlalu banyak akan perasaanku yang hancur ini  
perasaan syukur yang terasa gila karena aku masih tetap mencintaimu_

_Kau pergi begitu saja, meninggalkanku bersama sejuta pernyataan cintamu dan tangis pilu  
kau pergi dengan alasan yang kuanggap tidak masuk akal  
kau pergi dengan alasan yang membuatku menganggap dunia memang benar-benar milik orang egois  
aku juga ingin egois untuk menarikmu kembali  
tapi aku tau, aku hanyalah setitik debu yang akan menemukan tempatku di tempat sampah bersama dengan kotoran yang menjijikkan_

_Aku merelakanmu  
membiarkanmu pergi bersama seorang wanita di pelukmu  
kau bilang kau tidak mencintai wanita itu  
kau bilang kau hanya mencintaiku  
kau bilang kau akan melindungiku bahkan hingga setelah api neraka memakan kita  
kau bilang kita akan selalu bersama, kapanpun itu, apapun yang terjadi  
neraka belum mengetuk pintu takdir, tapi kau telah pergi  
meninggalkan janji dan tangisku bersama seorang wanita cantik dalam pelukmu_

_Aku berusaha menghapus kenangan tentang kita yang tak pernah benar-benar ada  
tapi aku gagal saat aku mengingat bagaimana hangatnya genggamanmu_

_Aku berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa semua kalimat manismu itu hanyalah kebohongan munafik untuk menjerat seseorang dengan otak dungu sepertiku  
tapi aku gagal saat aku membayangkan tatapanmu padaku_

_Aku berusaha berhenti mencintaimu  
tapi aku gagal saat aku teringat bagaimana eratnya pelukmu_

_Aku memanglah seorang tolol yang tak berguna  
bahkan saat kau telah meninggalkanku dengan wanita cantik dalam pelukmu,  
aku masih di sini  
tetap di sini dengan sejuta cinta yang akan kucurahkan hanya padamu dari kejauhan_

_Aku tau waktu terus berjalan  
waktu akan terus berjalan sebagaimana mestinya  
sebagaimana seharusnya aku terluka sendiri dalam kelam  
dan kau berbahagia bersama wanita dalam pelukmu_

_Waktu akan berjalan membawamu pergi semakin jauh dariku  
waktu akan membawamu jauh seiring waktu mengapus butiran hujan di atas kepalaku  
tapi dengan itu pula aku mencintaimu  
aku terus mencintaimu selama waktu berjalan menghapus butiran hujan di dalam tangisku_

_Akulah orang tolol yang mencintaimu  
terus di sini menunggumu sambil terus mencintaimu di dalam kedunguanku  
hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan  
kaulah keberuntungan terbaikku, aku tak dapat menghapusmu  
aku hanya dapat mencintaimu seberapa sakit pun itu_

_Wu Yifan, kau harus tau  
bahkan hingga waktu berhenti menghapus hujan,  
bahkan hingga waktu menghapusku dari dunia ini,  
bahkan hingga neraka memanggangku seperti roti,  
aku tetap mencintaimu._

_- Kim Jongin –_

…

Cinta.

Satu kata dengan jutaan makna.

Namun bagiku maknanya hanya dua : bahagia dan luka. Jika tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaan dalam cintamu, maka kau akan mendapatkan luka. Tidak lebih. Dan tidak kurang.

Kukira pendapatku itu benar. Karena aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Bersama dengan seorang pemuda bernama Wu Yifan. Dia sangat tampan dan mempesona. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Dan aku juga tau ia juga sangat mencintaiku. Itu terlihat jelas dalam pancaran matanya. Itu terasa dengan amat jelas di dalam genggaman hangatnya.

Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah awal yang membuatku melayang dalam kebahagiaan. Setiap awal pasti memiliki akhir. Dan itulah yang membuatku sadarbahwa aku salah. Cinta tak hanya sekedar tentang bahagia atau luka. Cinta lebih rumit dari apa yang kukira benar.

Kisahku bukanlah cerita picisan berisi cerita manis dalam dunia dongeng. Kisahku nyata dalam kegelapan dunia yang pernah membuatku berteriak dalam tangisan. Boleh saja aku mendapatkan awal yang membuatku merasa sebagai orang paling beruntung sedunia. Memiliki pemuda tampan yang mencintaiku dengan begitu tulus di saat aku mencintainya. Memiliki pemuda yang selalu merengkuhku saat aku membutuhkan kehangatan darinya. Pemuda sempurna, seakan dirinyalah pangeran dari buku dongeng yang dibacakan nenekku saat aku masih kecil.

Alih-alih merasa akhirku sebagai akhir yang buruk, aku justru merasa cukup dengan itu. Boleh saja kisahku menyedihkan. Tapi aku cukup senang dengan itu.

Aku adalah orang yang cukup tau diri. Aku tau siapa aku dan siapa Wu Yifan itu. Perasaan kami memang benar, tapi kami meletakkannya di tempat yang salah. Aku tak dapat menyalahkan cinta, karena cinta selalu benar. Aku akan merasa lebih sakit lagi jika menyalahkan cinta yang tumbuh begitu besar di dalam rongga tubuhku.

Kami memang terlahir di dunia yang sama. Tapi takdir kami berbeda. Takdir Yifan adalah menikah dengan wanita cantik dan anggun seperti tuan putri Song Qian. Bukan pelayan murahan dari tawanan perang yang bertugas membersihkan kandang kuda seperti Kim Jongin.

Yifan adalah sang pangeran, putra mahkota.

Dan putra mahkota seharusnya menikah dengan tuan putri yang menawan seperti Song Qian.

Aku tau aku harus berhenti. Saat melihat Yifan dan pasukan kerajaan pergi ke dataran Beijing untuk meminang si tuan putri yang bahkan tampak sangat cantik di dalam lukisan. Saat raja Wu mengadakan pesta terbesar di seluruh daratan China untuk pesta pertunangan putranya.

Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku tak punya hak untuk meminta Yifan berhenti. Aku hanya dapat diam. Merenungi rasa cintaku yang terasa salah. Bagaimanapun, hubungan cinta antara putra mahkota dan pelayan itu salah. Apalagi jika pelayan itu adalah tawanan perang Korea Selatan yang dicuri dari penjara Jepang. Apalagi jika sang putra mahkota dan si pelayan hina itu sama-sama laki-laki.

Aku bahkan hanya terlalu beruntung saat panglima Zhang membawaku keluar dari penjara Jepang. Aku tau, panglima Zhang tidak bermaksud menolongku, ia hanya berniat untuk menjadikan aku dan teman-temanku sebagai pelayan dengan derajat terendah di kandang kerajaan.

Dan dialah keberuntungan terbaikku, Wu Yifan, sang putra mahkota. Dialah yang memintaku untuk merawat kuda kesayangannya. Dialah yang mengungkapkan ketertarikannya padaku. Dialah yang membuatku jatuh hati hanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Dan sebagai orang hina, aku bahkan merasa sangat beruntung bisa tetap mencintai keberuntungan terbaikku. Terus mencintainya dalam kerahasiaan. Mencintainya dalam diam. Mencintainya dalam kesalahan. Mencintainya di antara sejuta perasaan sedih, sakit, syukur, senang dan perasaan gila lainnya di dalam hatiku.

Akulah orang hina yang mencintai putra mahkota.

Akulah debu kecil yang mencintai sang bintang.

Aku tau perasaanku salah, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti untuk mencintainya. Aku takkan pernah bisa. Walau hanya dengan kesunyian di sekitarku. Walau hanya sendiri tanpanya, aku tetap mencintainya.

Wu Yifan, tolong dengarkan senandung ceritaku ini. aku hanya mengatakan untuk kau tau. Aku mencintaimu.

**(?)**

**Aku gatau ini apa xDD ini prolog atau fanfictnya aku juga gatau, asal posting aja sih niatnya hehe**

**Gimana menurut kalian?**

**Mind to review?**

_**AllHearts**_


End file.
